the still doll and the song bird
by animeroxs603
Summary: This is the story about Near at age sixteen. When he was little he was called still doll until a little girl changed that and fell in love with her. years later they will meet again. Will Near show his mask to the girls he loves or will he pull away? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

AR: Hey everyone, this is a new story I wrote. I thought Near ( aka Nate) should have a love interest.

AR: enjoy

The still doll and the song bird

Prologue

Years ago:

There was a little boy that nobody ever talks to. He has White hair, Grey eyes, and showed no emotions. He always played with his toys. All of the kids called him a still doll Because he was dull and emotionless like one. A gang of boys saw and started to talk. One of them said, " look at still doll, playing all by himself." Another boy continued, " I bet he's going to be lonely for the rest of his life. I bet he has no parents". The little boy never cared what other kids say. He would just play with his toys like nothing happened. Another person was a girl. She was a brunette, with Hazel eyes, and a caring personality. Any kid would want to be her. Whenever she sings, you can hear and angel coming your way. She was sensitive and cares for others, but she understands people and how they really are on the inside. Some may say she was an angel that god created. One day these two met in a park where all the children played. The little boy was playing with his action figures and the little girl just arrived. He wore a white shirt with matching shorts and shoes. The girl wore a white shirt with a yellow skirt and sandals. The little girls was about to find some flowers until she saw him. Tat was when their crossed paths. She was about to go over there when a girl stopped her. The other girl asked her, " your not really going over there are you?" with concern in her voice. The girl replied, " I am why you ask?" A boy came in and answered, " Because he a still doll, he has no heart, and has no emotions." The replied, " you don't know the person unless you try." She went to the little boy as the others felt guilty for her. She was across from him and said, " hi there." The boy looked up from his toys and saw the little girl staring at him. There eyes met hazel and grey. He just nods to her. She asked, " mind if I play with you?'' All he did was nod and gave her one of his action figures. They were playing during the whole day. During the day, She felt hungry. The girl stood up and went to the Ice cream stand, bought two chocolate ice cream cones, and went back to the little boy. The little girl said, " here you go," as she gave him the ice cream. The boy took her offer and nodded. They were licking their ice cream quietly. The girl said, " This is nice. Eating ice cream on a beautiful day like this". The boy was quiet and kept on licking his ice cream. After they finished, they continued to play with the toys. The boys finally said to her, " why are you still playing with me?" She looked at him in shock as he just talk for the first time. He continued, " after all, they are telling the truth. I am a still doll, I have no emotions or anything. You could have played with the others, but instead you chose to play with me. So why do you play with me?" The girl was back in reality, she gave him a special smile that no one knows about and replied, " Because I chose myself. I don't care what others say about you. I chose to play with you. I know deep inside, you are really caring, sweet intelligent person". For the first time in the boys life, he blushed at her statement about him. He turned around and replied, " you must be sick." The girl giggles and said, " your funny, I like you." She reached her hand out and said, " my name is eika mitsukai. What is yours." The boy took her hand and replied, " Nate River". When their hands touched, it felt like sparks. They're friendship began. The sun was setting and it was almost time to go. Eika stood up and said, " time for me to go home." Nate stopped her. Eika turned around and he said, " will I see you again?" Eika smiled and replied, " sure you will. How about we go somewhere in two days." Nate nodded and watched her leave. He thought "strange girl."

Two days later, Nate was waiting for Eika in the park. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants with shoes. Eika said, " N-KUN" while she ran towards him. She stopped and was panting. She continues, " sorry I was late, I was finding my necklace." Nate looked at what she was wearing. Eika was wearing a white sundress with sandals to match. The inside of him was shocked. Nate said, Where are we going?'' Eika grabbed his hand and replied, " were going into town and explore." Nate was following her and thought, " She's really weird". They went into a toy store where all the new toys were displayed. Nate was shocked in a surprising way. Even though he wore on a blank face, Eika knew he was happy. She looked in the aisle for puzzled games and found a Rubik's cube. Eika thought, " Nate would definitely love this toy." She went to the front desk while Nate was exploring the aisles full of toys. The toy keeper name Eric knows eika and said, " hello Eika what can I help you with." Eika said, " I would like to buy this Rubik's Cube Nee-san." Eric is a Brunette and blue eyes like their mother. Eric asked, " are you buying that for that boy over there?" Eika nodded. He asked, " is he your boyfriend?" Eika blushed and said, " no, he's my friend Nee-san." Eric said, " you can have it. Its on the house.'' Eric put it in a bag and eika replied, " thank you." She looked at Nate and said, " N-kun, I bought the thing I needed, Lets go." He nodded and left with her. There next destination was and deli. They went in and Eika bought a candle, a match and a chocolate cupcake. They went to the movie theatre and watched a detective movie. As they were on their way back to the park, Eika touched her neck and was freaking out. Nate looked at her and asked her, " what's wrong?'' Eika replied, " my necklace… its gone.'' Nate saw tears in her eyes and said, " stay here." He left to find her necklace. He went back into the toy store and saw eika's star shaped necklace. He grabbed it and went back to Eika. He looked at Eika, went in his pocket and took out her necklace. Eika was shocked and replied, " found my necklace." Nate put it around her neck and said, " crying doesn't fit you." Eika hugged him, gave him her special smile and said, " arigatou N-kun." He nodded at her. Eika continued, " its not too late, to the park." At the park, They sat down on the bench. Eika turned around arranging the stuff that she bought, while Nate was trying to figure out what is she up to. Eika turned around with the cupcake with a lit candle on it and said, " Happy Birthday Nate." Nate was so shocked about what she did. He asked, " how did you know it was my birthday?" Eika explained, " I just felt it was your birthday. I took you to the movies because it looked you love mystery movies. Oh I got you something." she gave him the bag. He opened the bag and was shocked what it was. Nate held it with both of his hands. Eika said, " it's a Rubik's Cube. Since your so intelligent, I thought I could give you something that could be focused on your skill. Anyway make a wish Birthday boy." He blew the candle. He said, " no one ever didi this for me before." Eika replied That's what friends are for."

" Chan" he said. Eika asked, " what did you say?" He looked up and said, " Arigatou Ei-Chan." Eika saw Nate smile for the first time in his life. She blushed but nodded. They watched the sunset together. Everyday, the two of them would hang out with each other day and night. One time they even went to play at her house and get to know each other more. The closer Nate got to Eika, the more he showed his feelings for her. They were sitting on their bench and Eika asked, " hey Nate, If you would become a detective I think you should use a cover name." Nate asked, " like what." while playing with his toys. Eika replied, " how about Near." ( this is my version of Nears past) Nate thought about it for a moment and said, " that would work I guess." Eika smiled at her success. Nate said to her, " once you become a singer, Call your self Angel." Eika smiled and replied, " Okay." Nate would tell Eika all about his life and how he's in a gifted program. A month Later, Nate went to her house and found her crying. Nate asked, " what's wrong?" he saw the moving truck. Eika replied, " M-my Family and I are moving away somewhere." Nate dropped his cards and thought to himself, " what?" Eika continued, " were leaving today, but I don't want to leave." Nate heard her mother say, " Eika, its time to go." Eika stand up and was about to leave when Nate grabbed her wrist. Nate said, " I don't want you to leave. You are the only one who understands me. You always cheered me up. Always defended me and was by my side all the time. I Don't want to see the girl I love leave me." Eika turned around and saw Nate blushed red. She thought, " Nate," she was crying with tears of joy. She replied, " I love you to N-kun." Nate and Eika looked at each other and smiled sadly. Eika said, " I'll write letters to you everyday." Nate replied, " I'll write back. We'll meet again when where sixteen. Okay?" Eika nodded an Okay. Nate ripped his heart card in half and gave the second piece to Eika. Nate replied, " remember me by." They hugged once more and Eika went inside the truck. As the truck was moving, Nate was running head to head with the truck and said, " I LOVE YOU EIKA MITSUKAI.'' Eika replied, " I LOVE YOU TOO NATE RIVER. I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU." the truck was out of sight. Nate felt something dripped from his eyes. This was the first time Nate has ever cried.

During the years, they did what they promised. They would write to each other everyday. Until Nate was one of the two successor of L. They had to burn his letters but Nate kept the card and his toys. They asked him, " what is your name?" Nate replied in his tone, " my name is Near." Nate and Eika are both making their dreams come true.

Years later they are both sixteen and will meet again .

AR: that's part of the first part of the story hoped you liked it

AR: R&R^^


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1 reunion

AR: hey everyone! Sorry I didn't write anything. Too much school work  
Enjoy!

Still Doll and the songbird

Chapter 1: They reunite

Near was waking up from his slumber remembering his childhood past. Near looks at his heart card That he ripped and gave the other piece to Eika. He thought, " If only dreams could last forever instead of imagining them in your head. Because when you wake up, it fades away." Near got out of bed, cleaned up, and put on a white shirt, white pants and socks. During the years, Near became the new L since he died. Three years later he solved the mystery of Kira. Now, he is still the same after all these years. He grew taller and his hair grew longer. Everyday you can say is just like L, but in his own way. There was a crime that has been going on lately. There is a kidnapper who kidnaps female Celebrities, idols and actresses. Some of them are found dead or in hiding places. This mysterious person plays a game to see who can find his hiding spot. When the time is up, the game is over. Halle and Rester came in the room together. Near was creating a different place with his cards. He asked them, " You two are in the same room together. Means that there is something urgent you wanted to tell me about?" Halle replied, " Its about the Kidnapping case." Near said, " I'm not interested in that case. What don't you understand." Anthony replied, " We found out about his next target". He continued, " His target is the same age as you." Near said, " oh really?" Halle said, " yes she is. She is and idol name Angel." Some of Nears cards collapsed as he heard that name. He froze up and asked, " Yes and?" Halle continued, " She is his next target and we have to protect her. She is too young to die right now. I talked to her brother and he was alright with her living here with you." Near replied, " Fine. I'll do this stupid case, but I won't like it." They both nodded even though his back was turned from them. Halle said, " here is her document. So you could get to know her." As they were leaving Anthony heard him whisper, " I know her more than anyone else does in this world."  
As they were walking out the building, Anthony asked, " I think he knows something about the target." Halle stopped and asked, " Why do you think he knows about this idol? We barely hear music from the room." Anthony replied, " I've been his guardian for so long that I can tell he knows something." Halle didn't say anything. They both started walking again. Halle thought, " I wonder if she can get along with him." Back in Nears room, he looked at the file and saw the picture of Eika now. She was still beautiful in his eyes. He had a soft smile and said, " I guess maybe dreams can become reality." He secretly kissed her picture and smiled.

On a Airplane as it was reaching its destination, a girl was on the plane with her family. Her brunette hair was at her mid back, she grew a lot during the years. She was about 5'6. She wore a white dress and yellow sandals. A guy with short brunette hair, blue eyes and was about 6'7. He wore a blue collar shirt, jeans and white shoes. H people say he looks like a model. He said, " I bet your happy to see Nate again huh eika?" Eika replied, " you Know me so well nee-san." Eika grew so beautiful like her mother. She still has the same personality and followed her dream. She is on a flight back to her home town in Japan with her brother Eric. Eika was looking at her second necklace. Whenever she looked at the heart card that she created, it will always remind her a Nate. The plane reached the airport and they were out of the plane to get their luggage. As they got their luggage, many photographers were shooting pictures of Eric and her. All she did was smiled. They went to their home to unpack everything. Eika was happy to be back in Japan. They were putting things back until Eika found something in her box. She smiled softly at this picture. This was when Nate and her got their Photo taken.

Flashback~  
Nate and Eika were five years old playing at the park as usual. Eric was with them since he was taking a little break from the Toy Store. Eika said, " hey N-kun, I want to take a picture together." Nate asked, " Why would you want us to do that?" while playing with his puzzle. Eika replied, " because a picture holds a memory that will be in your heart forever and always." Nate never thought of it like that so nodded. Eika grabbed Eric and asked, " hey Nee-san, will you take a picture of N-kun and me?" Eric replied, " of course E-Chan." Eika and Nate were hugging each other as Eric took out his camera. Eric said, " say friends." Nate and Eika said, " Friends," as the click of the camera went off. Two images came out of it. Eric gave one of them to Eika. Eika smiled at Nate and said, " this will be with me forever."  
~end Flashback~  
Eika was about to put the picture on her dresser when her Brother came in. Eric said, " Eika your not staying her." Eika said, " what? Where would I go?" Eric says, " tomorrow, you will be going to a place that is really safe. Trust me." Eika laid on the bed and Thought, " jeez, Nee-san is sometimes hard to understand. But, he does have his reasons about this situation." She took out a nightgown and fell asleep.  
~In her dream~  
There were wedding bells filled up the air. There was a wedding being held today. There was many family and friends that are here to see the bride. The groom was waiting for his lovely bride to come out. The organ began to play the brides march. Many people stood up and saw the bride. Her gown was like a princess gown her, veil covered her eyes, and carried a white lily Bouquet in her hands. She was certainly beautiful. The bride certainly came to the groom and the ceremony began. The priest began, " we are gather today to join this man and woman in holy Matrimony. We celebrate a love so strong between these two people who care about each other. Know we will hear their vows. The groom starts. He says, " Eika, ever since we first met, I thought you were crazy to play with me. As each day passed us by, I started to fall in love you with you. You are my heart, my everything I needed in life and more. You showed me different sides of you I never knew about and taught me so much. I am happy you are becoming my wife." The bride started her vows. She says, " Nate, I knew I loved you when I first saw you. You was my first friend, and now you're my lover. I saw you grow everyday. You are so brave and kind. I am glad to be your wife." The priest said, " Nate River, will you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Nate replies, " I do." The priest says to the bride, " Eika Mitsukai, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and In health? To death do you part?" Eika replied, " I do." The priest replies, " by God invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed each other while everyone was saying congratulations.  
~End dream~

Eika woke up from her slumber and thought, " what a weird Dream. It almost seems so real." It was time to go to that place. Eika freshen up and puton a white shirt, a white skirt and white sandals. She wore her hair down, grabbed her things and saw her brother waiting in his Red Ferrari. While they were on the road, Eika asked, " where are you taking me?" Eric says, " you'll see." They were at L's Corp. They parked and found and went inside the building. They met Halle and Anthony. Halle said, " welcome to our Corporation Ms. Angel," as she bowed to them. Eika said, "likewise. I'll be in your care,'' as she bowed also. They went to nears room. Near was working on the case even though he hates it, he wants to protect Eika. Anthony said, " her she is Near." Near turned around and saw Eika. They're eyes met ever since they were kids. They left they room so they can chat. Eika saw her Nate as a handsome man. Near saw Eika as a beautiful mature woman. She gave him her secret smile and said, " Long time no see Nate." Nate did the same thing and said, " you too Eika." Eika was tearing up, and fell on the ground. Nate went to her and hugged her lovingly. She said, " I missed you so much N-kun," as she hugged him back. Nate replied, " me too. Were reunited again. This time you are never going to leave my side ever again." Nate thought, " I promise that I would never let anyone hurt you or touch you. I will always protect you my singing angel."

Cliff hanger!

AR: I'm so glad there together again  
What's going to happen next in their new beginning?  
Find out in the next chapter  
R&R ^^


	3. Chapter 3: part 2 reunion, conflicts

AR603: hey everyone sorry I didn't update. Tons and tons of home work. Anyway on with the story ^^ !

Still doll and the songbird

Chapter 3: part 2 reunion, conflicts, First kiss

Near was working on the case while Eika was changing into her house clothes. She wore a White t-shirt, yellow shorts that went to her mid-thigh and white socks with her necklaces. Near turned around and saw her wearing his ripped Heart card he gave her when they were five. Near said, " you still kept that after all these years huh?" She replied, " of course N-kun you gave this to me when I was moving." Near said bluntly, " don't call me that while I'm working Angel." Eika was shocked about what he just said to her. Eika said, " alright then" and sat down in the chair wondering what gotten into him. She just got here and he doesn't want her to call him by his nickname. Few hours later, Eika decided to ask Near something. Eika asked, " hey N I mean Nate why don't we take a walk outside instead of being in this stuffy room all day? Near replied, " I don't want to but you can. The sun hurts my eyes." Eika said, " but you use to love going outside to play in the park." Near turned away from the computer and said to her, " Angel I'm here to work on this case not dilly dally and go outside to play stupid games." Eika changed to her normal clothes she wore and said, " I'm going out to remember. Want something while I'm gone?" Near replied, " nothing, I just want to work." Eika nodded and went out the door. Near sighed and thought, " I'm sorry, its for your safety. Try to understand I want to protect you.  
Meanwhile, Eika went to her brothers toy store to have a chat with him. She opened the door and said, " hey Nii-san. Can we talk?" Eric looked at his little sister and replied, " Anything for my little E-chan." Eika started to explain about Near acting weird about this case. Eric listened and replied, " he just trying to do his job. You know that you're a target to that kidnapper." Eika nodded and replied back, " I know, I know but he doesn't want to spend time with me at all. It makes me feel really sad." Eric patted her head and said, " everything will be fine," and hugged her. She thought, " will it be fine?" She went to the deli and bought some chocolate for Nate and a new pack of cards from her brothers store. She came back in the house and said, " I'm home." Eika took off her shoes and saw Near on his computer. She put the chocolate in the refrigerator to keep it from melting. She ate some dinner and got ready for bed. She wore her yellow nightgown and asked near, " are getting ready for bed Nate?" Near replied, " maybe later" and continued to search on the computer and read through documents. Eika sighed and said, " well goodnight then." She turned around saw Nate nod. She turned around and whisper, " don't overdo it N-kun," and went to sleep.

It has been ten days and it was the same routine. She would go out, and groceries, cook, eat, and sleep. Eika always try to get Nate out of his work mode. This time it was different. Eika was in her white jeans and blue shirt with her sneakers. She was about to leave the house when she heard Near said, " your not going out for now on." Eika was shocked that Nate would say that. Eika said to him, " you cant be serious Nate. I'm just going to see Eric that's all." Near replied back, " You cant go outside anymore that's an order." Eika was getting furious and said, " I know your just trying to protect me, but you cant control me. Why don't you come outside with me N-kun and relax." Nate turned around, stand up and yelled, " DIDN'T I TELL YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT EVER AT WORK. CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOURE HIS NEXT VICTIM OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THAT. YOU ARE WEAK AND CAN BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF. WE ARE NOT FIVE ANYMORE, THIS IS THE REAL WORLD. I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ASKING ME TO GO OUTSIDE WITH YOU. YOURE SO DAMN ANNOYING IT PISSES ME OFF. SO FOR JUST THIS ONCE OBEY MY ORDERS LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIR-" Punch! Near fell on the floor holding his cheek. Eika was looking down and breathing heavy. Eika started to speak, " so you're saying that I'm helpless and annoying huh? You have got to be kidding me. Do you even know what you just said yourself." She looked up with tears in her eyes that made his heart stopped. She continued, " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU NATE? I WAS TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU AND WORRY ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME. I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT I'M STUPID AND ANNOYING. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN THAT THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU AND LOVES YOU WORRIES ABOUT YOU?" YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I HAD ENOUGH. DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME AT ALL?" Tears started to run down her eyes and ran out the door. They didn't notice that Halle and Anthony heard the whole thing. They went inside and saw Near shaking like crazy. Anthony went to him and asked, " Near are you okay? What Happened?" Near thought, " What have I done? I really am a idiot." he stand up and ran out the door to the park. He saw Eika running to their place. Near yelled, " EIKA, EIKA COMEBACK, EIKA-CHAN." Eika stopped as Nate ran to her and hugged her from behind. Eika asked him, " why are you trying to change? don't you love me enough to trust me to be on my own?" Tears started to run down her eyes. Near replied, " I'm sorry Eika I was worried about the things that would happen if he caught you while you weren't on guard. I don't want the risk of losing someone I love the most taken away from me." They fell on the grass as he took out the other half of the card from his pocket and show it to Eika. He continued, " every time I looked at this card, it reminds me of you and how much I love you. Can you forgive me?" Eika was silent and hugged him tightly. Nate hugged her back and smelled her lovely scent. He said, " you always smelled like vanilla and roses." Eika said, " N-kun." Nate broke the hug and said to Eika, " say it again." Eika said, " N-kun." He gotten closer and Whispered, " again." Eika blushed and said again, " N-ku-" His lips touched hers. Eika was surprised at first, but closed her eyes and kissed back. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist to get closer and Eika put her arms around his neck. As the sun was setting, they shared their loving kiss and thought, " My heart belongs to you and only you."

AR603: wasn't that a touching moment?  
I'll update the second chapter soon  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Love and First Date

AR: hey everyone here's chapter 3 and just to let you know N might get mischievous and romance is in the air

Still doll and the song bird

Chapter 3: love and first date

As we continue from chapter 2, Near and Eika came back to headquarters. Near thought of something mischievous. Eika saw a new expression on his face that she never recognized before. She asked, " Nate, what are you thinking about?" Near picked her up in princess style until they went to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed as she made a little yelp. Near was on top of her so she wouldn't escape. Eika asked, " Nate, what are doing?" Near smirked. He bend to her ear and whispers seductively, " Its your punishment for punching me today. Now be a good girl and obey if you don't want to make it worse." He licked the shell of her ear as she resist to moan. Eika thought, " w-when did N-kun became mischievously seductive. He said, " trying to resist my dear little Ei-chan? Don't worry, I'll fix that," as he smirks again. His fingers slowly traced her neck making it tickle for her. He kissed her cheek, and went straight to her neck. Eika moaned as she felt Near bite her neck giving her a hickey for the first time. Near smirked as he finally hear his lover moan. To him it was sweet beautiful music that made him wanted more. He thought, " I can't hold back any longer." Near was sliding his hand inside Eika's T-shirt when he heard knocking at the door. Eika asked, " shouldn't one of us get the door N-kun?" Near replied, " Just ignore them, they'll go away." He started to kiss her again. Eika gave in and kissed back. The kiss was getting deeper until * KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* on the door again. They kept repeating again and again until Eika was getting angry and pulled Near off. Near whispered, " Damn, I was so close." Eika went to a mirror to fix herself until she saw the hickey. She gasped and glared at Near for giving this to her. Near licked his lips and smirked. He walked towards her and whispered, " you looked so good I Thought I could have a taste." Eika started blushing all different shades of red. She found a grey scarf, wrapped it around her neck, and went to open the door.  
When she opened the door, it was Halle and Anthony with some documents they would like to discuss. Eika greeted, " good evening Ms. Halle and Mr. Anthony. Is there a issue you have to discuss with Near?" Halle replied, " yes these are documents we found out about the kidnapper. May we come in Ms. Angel?" with a warm smile on her face. Eika nodded and let them in. Eika was shocked that Nate was working and cleaned up like nothing happen. She thought, " He is still is sneaky when we were kids." Near looked at Halle and Anthony and said, " came with some information about the kidnapper?" Anthony said, " they're some facts about how he captures his targets." He gave him the document as near nodded and started to play darts to figure out who is the kidnapper. Halle went to Eika and said, " are you going to go outside?" Eika replied, " I am, I'm going to this cute café I use to go to when I was younger." Halle asked, " we don't know if you can go alone. How about a bodyguard can take you there like a date." When Halle said that, a dart almost stabbed her directly in the face. It was a good thing she dodged it and the dart hit the wall. They both looked Near with a scared look but didn't want to show it. Near said, " sorry, it slipped." Eika thought, " NO IT DIDN'T!" Near continued, " I can take Angel to the café, it would be a way to get to know each other." Eika thought, " liar, you just don't want me to be with another guy." Anthony thought about it and said, " alright, you can take her. Since you two are now living together it could be better this way." Eika was shocked and thought again, " Are you serious? That's not the true reason. But…. It does make me happy that I can spend some time with Nate." The two of them left the building and near said to her, " get ready." Eika nodded and went into the room.  
Near was waiting for Eika to come out of the room. He thought, " girls and their clothes." Finally, he heard the door opening and was awestruck. Eika was wearing a yellow short sleeve dress with white sandals, a white bow in the back of her head, and her two necklaces. She looked really cute. Near looked away and said to her, " you look really cute," as he was blushing. Eika saw what Near was wearing and blushed. He was wearing a white and black stripped collared long sleeve shirt, with three buttons undone, a black necktie hanging loosely on his neck, white slacks and shoes, with his half heart card around his neck. Eika said to him without thinking, " you look hot." Eika covered her mouth and Near smirked at her. He ask, "really?" he walk towards her and continued, " I did it just for you." Near grabbed her hand and she said, " Near," He put his finger on her mouth to shush her. He smiled warmly and said, " When where dating or alone, you can call me Nate." As they walk outside the building holding hands, Eika was smiling lovingly at him. She was definitely with the person she loved her whole life. They made it to the Little café called, " Mi Amor sweet café". They went to this place when they were younger. The staff knew them very well. They would call them a beautiful couple because they cared for each other. As they entered the café, A male waiter that must be new here greeted them. He looked at Eika kissed her hand a said, " you must be a angel that was sent from heaven." Eika was about to say something when Nate grabbed his hand and said to him, " get your hands of my girl." The waiter saw an evil glint in his eyes and did as he was told. A lady that was about Eika's brothers age, had long blonde hair, green eyes, was about 5'7, and was wearing a pink blouse with a knee- length skirt and ballet flats. She asked, " hello how may I help-" when she looked at the two she was overjoyed. She Yelled excitingly, " OMG EIKA, NATE IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU TOO. EVERYONE HERE MISSED YOU." The woman hugged them tightly they could die. Eika said, " Mia-chan Can't breathe. Mia let go and said, " sorry! I missed you two. How is your brother?" she blushed at that question. Mia was an old friend of theirs at the café. Eric and her like each other for a long time but doesn't show it. Eika said, "Eric is doing great, he came back with me." Mia said, " that's good, you can tell him I want to catch up." Eika nodded. Mia continued, " so what are you two doing here?" Nate answered, " were here on our first date." Mia gasped excitingly and went to Takumi and Misaki in the kitchen. Takumi and Misaki do all of the pastries and drinks here. Mia said, " You guys, Nate and Eika are back and their on a date for the first time." Takumi and Misaki both said, " Really?" Mia nodded her head excitingly. The two of them were both happy for them. The trio heard, " who's dating?" They turned around and saw Peter. Peter was the owner of the café and Mia's big brother. Mia said, " Nate and Eika are back and their on their first date. That means their finally a couple." Peter says to everyone, " well everyone, operation: Romantic first date is finally here." Everyone knew what to do.  
Meanwhile, Nate and Eika were waiting in the empty shop for Mia to come back. Eika asked, " why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nate was about to answer her when the lights went out. They wanted to know what was going when they felt they were being pulled. Nate and Eika said, " who are you? Let us go". The lights were dimmed and their were some candles and romantic songs coming from the speakers. Nate said, " Misaki, Takumi, Peter and Mia?" Eika replied, " took the words right out of my mouth." Mia came back with a silver platter in her hand. She came to the table and said, " The café would like to give you our famous pastry on the house." Mia took off the top and showed a beautiful pastry. Mia continued, " This pastry is called first love and a chocolate shake for one with two straws in it. We hope you two enjoy." Mia walked away. Eika said, " they are so crazy *giggled*". Nate replied, " True, but they're our crazy bunch." They both reached for a spoon when their hands touched. They both pulled away blushing. Nate grabbed the spoon, scooped some of the purple pastry and said, " open up." Eika opened her mouth as the spoon went inside and came out empty. Eika ate the piece of cake and said, " its delicious." She took the spoon from him, scooped another piece and said to Nate, " you should try a piece also." Nate nodded and did the same thing. They both fed each other until the cake was gone. Nate chuckled at the piece left on her mouth. Eika asked, " is there something on my face?" Nate grabbed a napkin and said, " yes right there," and wiped it off her cheek. Eika nodded and they both drink the chocolate milkshake. To both of them it was almost an indirect kiss. Once they finished everything, Eika heard her favorite song, "Maybe" by the wonder girls on the speakers. Nate knew she loved this song. He got out of his seat, put out his hand towards Eika and asked, " would you like to dance?" Eika blushed and nodded. She took his hand, went in the middle of the shop and slow dance with each other. As the song goes on, Eika put her head on Nate's shoulder. Nate whispered in Eika's ear, " Ashiteru." Eika lifts her head from his shoulder. Tears of joy were going down her face and she replied back, " I love you too". Nate and Eika smiled softly at each other. Their eyes meet like they did before, and slowly their lips meet. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. They both thought, " Love is a passion we both feel deep in our hearts. it's a flower that blooms in the spring that is called True love."

Ar: OMG Im almost about to cry!  
I relly hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.  
R&R ^^!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

Hey everyone, I was thinking of putting some new characters in Still doll and song bird.

If you want characters in the next story put in the name, Gender, age, occupation etc. I hope you see my update soon see ya


End file.
